ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Cat in the Hat
The Cat in the Hat is a 2003 American hand-drawn animated comedy film directed by Bo Welch. Based on the book of the same name by Dr. Seuss, it stars the voices of Mike Myers in the title role of the Cat in the Hat and Dakota Fanning as Sally Walden. The film is the second feature-length Dr. Seuss adaptation after the 2000 holiday live-action comedy film How the Grinch Stole Christmas. The idea was originally conceived in 2001, with Tim Allen initially cast as the Cat, but he dropped his role due to work on The Santa Clause 2, and the role was later given to Myers. While the basic plot parallels that of the book, the film filled out its 82 minutes by adding new subplots and characters significantly different from the original story. Released on November 21, 2003, in the United States, the film recieved mixed reviews from critics, praising its animation and humor but criticizing both some unfaithfulness elements to Seuss' book and Myers' performance of the title character, while was a box-office success and is warmly received by audiences. The film's success led to a animated series, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, which premiered on September 6, 2010 on PBS Kids. Plot When single mother Joan Walden is called back to work, she hires a babysitter to watch her daughter Sally, who is constantly doing the exact opposite of what she is supposed to do and accidentally causing trouble, sometimes being bossy and trying to be perfect. Their next door neighbor, Larry Quinn dreams of marrying Joan and sending Sally away to a military school to straighten up her behavior. When Joan leaves, Sally's babysitter, Mrs. Kwan, falls asleep. Not long after, it starts to rain outside and Sally gets bored. She then hears somewhere in the house, and as she go investigate, a human-sized cat named the Cat in the Hat appears. The Cat reveals he wants her to learn to have fun, but Sally's pet fish tries to convince the Cat not to be around when Joan is away. The Cat convinces Sally to sign a contract which will allow her to have all the fun she wants, and will stop anything bad happening. When Sally is hungry for cupcakes, the Cat spawns two clones, a host Cat and an chef Cat, who put on a cooking show (with him, Sally and other animals as audience members) to present the Kupkake-inator. When the chef Cat accidentally chops off his tail, the Cat then bandages his wounded tail (as some injuries from his clones become part of his body when they cease to exist). Eventually, they make cupcakes out of everything in the kitchen, but the cupcakes explode causing a large, purple gooey mess. The Cat tries to clean up the mess with Joan's dress, much to the horror of Sally. The Cat then brings in a large red crate, opens it, and releases two screwball creatures named Thing 1 and Thing 2. Sally is eager to open the crate again, but the Cat explains her that the crate is a transport to his own world, known as the Trans-dimensional Transportolator, and he warns her not to open it; he then locks the crate. As Thing 1 and Thing 2 proceed to wreck the house, Sally goes against the Cat's rules and sneakily opens the crate. The lock ends up on the collar of her dog, Nevins. Thing 1 and Thing 2 then throw Nevins out the window, just when Sally catches them in a net. Sally fusses over the state of the house, but The Cat warns her that they have more important things to worry about: if they do not put the lock back on the crate, they will be in the middle of "the mother of all messes". The duo puts the babysitter on the crate to buy some time and chase after Nevins. Meanwhile, Larry is revealed to be a rude, disgusting, smelly (with poor personal hygiene), unemployed slob who is too lazy to work for a living, and the only reason he wishes to marry Joan is for all of her money. He sees Nevins running through the street and seizes the opportunity to try to frame Sally for being unable to take care of Nevins, just as the TV he is watching is being repossessed by a trio of Repo men, for not paying it since it was overdue and his credit card has expired. They end up at an birthday party Sally wasn't invited to; while Cat disguises himself as a pinata (which look like him) at the birthday party, kids hit him with plastic bats, and then a bigger kid with a big wooden bat orders them to move out of his way. Sally predicts that it can't end well and Cat frantically raises a white flag but a boy stands behind him and slams the Cat hard with a bat which cause him to fly away and land into a bush where Sally is hiding. Sally then breaks a pinata causing the candies to fall out and the duo scurries away before the kids looks inside the bushes and happily grab candies. Larry grabs Nevins and heads for Joan's office. Sally and the Cat catch up to Larry in a vehicle called the Super Luxurious Omnidirectional Whatchamajigger (SLOW), formerly known as the Furious Automobile of Speedajiggy Transporter (FAST), which ends up being destroyed in a crash as they get there. The Cat then tricks him into handing over Nevins and the crab lock by making him sign a petition with a large, over-sized pen that requires two hands. Having lost Nevins, Larry goes to Joan and tells her about Sally's behavior. Remembering that the Things always do the opposite of whatever they are told, Sally is able to get them to help them get home, and stall Joan and Larry, by telling them not to do either. While the Things, posing as police officers, distract Joan and Larry, the duo get back home, unaware that the babysitter has fallen off the crate to answer a phone call from Joan and that all terror is breaking loose as the crate erupts. An obsessed Larry decides to run to the house and tells Joan to meet him there. When Larry catches Sally at the doorway and takes her to the house, the Cat reappears. Larry stumbles backwards while sneezing (due to being allergic to cats), only to fall from a high cliff into the Cat's world. Sally is surprised at what has become of the house, being the "mother of all messes", just as the Cat had warned before. They finally find the crate after passing through the Cat's world. They successfully close it, and the house returns to normal, but then suddenly collapses. Sally berates the Cat for not fixing things, despite the fact that he was not responsible for the mess. He admits that he planned the entire day (excluding the chef Cat cutting his tail off and Nevins' dognapping) and he even knew Sally would open the crate, so Sally orders him to leave. Dismayed, he states that he thought she wanted to have fun and Sally angrily tells him that he doesn't know when enough is enough. The Cat then sadly leaves. Sally prepares to face the consequences when Joan comes home, but just when it looked like this was the end of the road, much to her surprise, the Cat comes back with Thing 1 and Thing 2 and a cleaning machine called the Dynamic Industrial Renovating Tractormajigger (DIRT). He explains that, when Sally opened the crate, the contract was rendered null and void, thus explaining why bad things happened contrary to prior agreement. However, he then explains that it would be reinstated if Sally learned from her mistakes. They clean up the mess, and the house is clean and put back together, much to the relief of Sally, who then thanks the Cat for everything. The Cat and the Things then leave the house, just in time for Joan to come home. Mrs. Kwan wakes up and tells Joan that Sally was a "angel", as she doesn't know anything about what happened because she was sound asleep the whole time. But then Larry barges in, covered from head to toe in purple goo and starts telling Joan about the mess and the Cat's world, and then begins to antagonize Sally, but Joan states that even though Sally is quite a trouble maker, she isn't a bad kid. Not believing Larry (as the Cat already cleaned the house before her arrival), Joan declines his proposal of marriage and instead sends him away for his actions, much to the disappointment of Larry but much to Sally's victory. The party goes as scheduled; Joan carries a tray of purple cupcakes, and Sally tells her, "You can make cupcakes out of anything." The film ends with a shot of the Cat and the Things walking away on the street in the sunset and they were thinking of going on vacation to Hawaii. Cast * Mike Mayers as The Cat in the Hat * Dakota Fanning as Sally Walden * TBD as Joan Walden * TBD Production The development of an animated feature adaptation of The Cat in the Hat ''goes all the way back to the mid-1960s, but then eventually got scrapped due to Dream Elysian Works believed the book was not long enough to be a feature film and decided to adapt the book into a film. So instead the studio planned to adapt some of Dr. Seuss' short stories (such as ''The Cat in the Hat, Horton Hears a Who, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, etc.) into a package film, under its working title The Whimsical Stories of Dr. Seuss, but it never got produced after two of Warner Bros. animation legends, Chuck Jones and Friz Freleing, already had the rights to some of stories by Dr. Seuss, and adapted them into the series of animated television specials during the late 60s and the 70s. Three decades later, DreamWorks Pictures acquired rights to the original book in 1997. However, production did not originally start until after the 2000 Christmas/comedy film How the Grinch Stole Christmas, based on another Dr. Seuss book of the same name, became a commercial success. Brian Grazer, who was the producer of The Grinch, stated, "Because we grew up with these books, and because they have such universal themes and the illustrations ignite such fantasy in your mind as a child — the aggregation of all those feelings — it leaves an indelible, positive memory. And so when I realized I had a chance to convert first The Grinch and then, The Cat in the Hat, into movies, I was willing to do anything to bring them to the screen." Grazer contacted Bo Welch over the phone with the offer to direct the film, and he accepted. The film was supponsed to be a live-action film, but Dr. Seuss' widow Audrey Geisel, who was not sure about it due to The Grinch's mixed reviews, suggested the film would be more suitable as an animated film. When production began, songs written by Randy Newman were dropped because they were deemed inferior. Newman's cousin, David Newman, composed the score for the film. Originally, Sally's brother from the book was meant to included in the film, until however got rejected due to some some story problems. Release Box office TBD Critical receptions TBD Home media TBD Sequel and spin-off TBD